


艾芙琳

by Asteraster



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster
Summary: 灵感来自同名专辑：Evelyn Evelyn





	艾芙琳

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自同名专辑：Evelyn Evelyn

艾芙弯下腰，双手撑在梳妆台上，她精心打扮，画着和年龄相比过于夸张的睫毛。她神情严肃，镜子里的脸以同样严肃的表情回望着她。

“没什么意思。”艾芙摆摆手，转过身去，从抽屉里摸出一瓶香水，靠在梳妆台上把玩起来。

镜子里的人表示出不满，“你得陪我玩。”那人伸出一只手，从镜框中穿过，去扯艾芙的辫子。

“琳，自己待着去。”艾芙把那只手拍掉。琳绕过空荡荡的镜框，站在艾芙面前，她的双胞胎姐妹，她的镜像。“哈！一定是医生的礼物。”琳发出尖锐的笑声，“如果你对他念念不忘，干脆就不要回来。”

“我回来见你和霍兰德叔叔。”

“医生为什么不和你一起？”

“你知道的，他没法和我一同来。”

“别想骗我，他一定是把你丢下了，他受不了你。”琳伸手把艾芙手里的香水瓶拍掉，“你只是比我早开口一点点，求他带你离开，他能答应你，也会答应我，两个十几岁的双胞胎小女孩有什么区别呢。”瓶子沿着地板的坡度滚进了桌子下面，发出沉闷的声音。“想想香水下面刻的名字。”琳得胜一样把最后一句话丢出来，她的姐姐双手不安地紧握在一起，神色变得枯萎。琳不得不把目光从艾芙的身上移开，飘向空荡荡的镜框后面斑驳的墙壁。大门被打开的声音从屋子的另一侧穿过来，拯救了此刻的气氛。琳飞奔过去，从来人手里接过两只血淋淋的，被切断脖子的公鸡。

“我的女孩们。”霍兰德叔叔的声音低沉响亮，他把手套和帽子摘下来挂在门后，指挥琳把公鸡的尸体放在盆里，再从地窖搬一些木柴上来，把壁炉添旺一点。

“可是下面很黑。”琳不情不愿地离开。

霍兰德叔叔从冰箱拿出一瓶啤酒，他身上的雪渐渐融化，在地上留下一行湿漉漉的脚印。“和我说说那个医生吧。”

“我昨天已经说过了。”艾芙冷谈地回应。

“那就再讲一遍，反正我们也没有其他的事情要干。我总是忙来忙去，甚至分不太清你们两个小怪物，一模一样，绑在一起。说实话，我以为你们活不过几天，我走了太久了，这个医生，是什么时候来的。”

“我们跑走了，然后琳先看见了他。”

“可是钥匙在我身上，超乎意料，艾芙，这真的超乎意料。我担心你们两个人，毕竟我走了那么久，这里的冬天又那么冷，四周也没有其他的邻居，你们该怎么过啊。”

“可惜你的鸡都跑了。”琳咯咯笑着走过来，在地板上坐下。

“你把炉火添旺了吗？我还是冷。”霍华德叔叔抱怨道。

“我可是觉得热得不行呢，你应该把这身湿漉漉的衣服换掉。”琳换了个坐姿，把手敷在脸颊上降温。她光着脚，只穿了一件裙子，沾满了地下室里黑色的灰尘。

“或许明天吧，我应该回去了，你们愿意陪霍华德叔叔走一段路吗？”

艾芙耸耸肩，不置可否。琳跑去门边，把帽子和手套摘下来递给霍华德叔叔，等着对方把一件件衣服穿回去，姿态缓慢，如同一个冻僵的人。“或许我永远不会暖和过来啦。”他说，拉开门，率先走入风雪中。

他们离开小路，向屋后走，一间破败的矮屋出现在视野里，霍华德叔叔弯下腰，把手伸进去摸索了一阵，艾芙觉得自己隐约听见了翅膀拍动的声音，然而霍华德叔叔什么也没有摸到，一些羽毛粘在他的手套上。

“抱歉，我们把鸡都放跑了。”艾芙小声说。

“不要道歉，尤其不要和死人道歉。”霍华德叔叔笑了，声音从他的厚棉服中透出来，也变得湿漉漉的，“而且这个死人还把你们养在鸡舍里。我被吓坏了，你们看起来就像一对小女孩，会走路，却说不出几个字，同时你们又……我以为自己捡到了怪物。”

“我们共享半个身体。”琳站回到艾芙身边，替他补完这半句。

“我们也弄不清自己究竟是什么。”艾芙说。

他们接着向前走，一路无言，地面逐渐向下陷，脚下的积雪越来越深，他们站在一处湖岸边。

“能和我讲讲那个医生吗？”霍华德问。

“你走了，我们很害怕，琳的运气比较好，她弄开了锁。我们往外走，然后遇见了他。他同样感到害怕，但还是救了我们，你是第一个，他是第二个。”

“而且他没把我们和动物关在一起。”琳补充。

霍华德看上去有些愧疚，他动了动手臂，看上去想要拥抱两个女孩，但他还是退缩了。

“我还记得雪停止后的夜晚，万物在月光下充满光泽。雪下得太久了，我没有想到你愿意回来。”他对着艾芙说，“毕竟谁也不愿意自找悲伤。”他转过身，试探着迈出第一步，确认靴子在冰面上踩实之后，他松了一口气，慢慢消失在白色的雾气里。

“霍华德叔叔想抄近路去湖对面的村庄买一些食物，我们出现得太突然了，地下室里的储存只够他一个人过冬。”琳对着湖面丢了一小块石子，砸在冰面上发出一声轻响。“他以为冰是这个世界上最坚固的事物。”

“他亲口告诉你的？”

“他坚持自己是因为喝醉而跌进湖中，不过死亡会发出另外一种声音，更清楚，更近，只有你到达之后才会听到。”琳转过身向回走，艾芙紧紧跟住她，她们相隔半个身子，艾芙在左，琳在右侧，就像以前一样。艾芙感到自己腰上的伤口隐隐作痛，人生中的整整二十年，她们都是这样，一个紧贴着另一个，肩膀相撞，有时还会绊倒对方，然而她们的思想却无法共用，不然或许会简单一些。最残酷的事实不过如此，你和你的姐妹共用半个身体，却拥有两个截然不同的灵魂。随着她们离湖面越来越远，积雪在不知不觉间消退，鸟类在她们头顶啄取落羽杉的果实，种子的碎片变成坚硬的雨，从空中纷纷跌落下来。艾芙盯着自己姐妹的侧脸，她知道对方也在审视自己，有些时候你不需要眼睛便可以看见，她们彼此侦查，猜测对方的一举一动，渴望成为对方，彼此厌倦，渴望对方从未存在。她们穿一样的衣服，梳一样的辫子，医生救助她们，称她们是奇迹，把她们带上街，路过的人先是惊讶，出于对医生的尊重，他们会把厌恶吞下去，转而夸赞她们如此相似，毕竟这是他们唯一能够找到的话题，一对连体婴在他们眼里比起奇迹更像是诅咒。有些主妇会特意送来旧衣服，来自她们已经长大成人的双胞胎孩子，“看啊，可怜的孩子，她们一模一样。”那些烫着精致发型的女人说。一模一样，艾芙在心里把这个词反复无数遍，是的，我们一模一样，我们就连对彼此的憎恨都一模一样。

等她们走回木屋前时，春天已经到来，荒草从房檐上垂下来，脚下的泥土开化，变成泥浆，长满了苔藓，万事万物都在下沉，她们站在一片沼泽之中。

“霍华德叔叔知道关于你的事情吗？”艾芙问。

“很难在死亡中隐瞒真相。”琳语焉不详，她推开屋门，率先走了进去，艾芙只好跟上，炉火还在燃烧，显得如此格格不入，“你想看看我的坟墓吗，你还没有见过它。”琳揭开地下室的暗门，走进去。艾芙停住了，看着黑黢黢的洞口，如同噩梦的巨口。“它很大，而且很温暖，我比大多数躺在棺材里的人要幸运。”巨口用琳的声音对她说，带着回音和木柴燃烧的气味。

“我们没有忘了你，尤其是他。有人在另一个国家成功实施分离手术，医生和他取得了联系，如果再来一次，他能让我们两个都活下来。”艾芙用一只手撑住门框，她的声音变得轻柔，充满善意和诱哄。

“假设我们都活下来，那他该爱谁呢？”

“或许他两个都爱，琳，医生在离开人世前又提到了你。他教会我们识字，为我们包扎伤口，永远给我们买双份的礼物，你记得吗，因为他爱我们两个人。”

“如果这份爱真的相等，你又为何害怕。”声音从深处走近，琳的身影逐渐清晰，“来吧，我的姐妹，下面没有那么黑。”

她们向下，艾芙觉得楼梯盘旋了几圈，下面远超过地窖的规模，气温变得越来越高，如同直通地狱。她怀疑自己的感知出了问题，她来过这里，尽管一次陷入麻药带来的昏迷，另一次则因为恐惧跌跌撞撞，这里不应该这么大，她记得墙边堆满了木柴，房间中央只有一张长桌和一盏吊灯……

就像现在眼前看到的这样。艾芙停住脚步，那盏灯依然亮着，黑暗中的孤岛，在地面投下一个惨白的圆形。

“这是我们的手术台。”琳轻松地坐上去，桌子干干净净，没有任何血迹。她把裙子的一侧褪下来，露出一片皱缩的疤痕。艾芙下意识抱紧了手臂，搭在腰上的手指摸着一模一样的一片伤疤。

“我们悼念你。”艾芙说，声音颤抖。

“你们悼念的是哪个名字？他管你叫什么？艾芙还是琳？他认为被烧死的是谁？你说爱是等同的，那为何要用我的身份生活下去。”琳平静地发问，像是已经在脑海中排演过无数次这一幕，以至于语气中带着一点无聊，“我打开了鸡舍的锁，我先看到了医生，虽然我们粘在一起，琳却总是能领先，她也会先得到医生的爱。幸好获胜不是一种惯性，而是一种分次计算，只要你在关键的地方领先一次，你就彻底赢了。”琳抬起下巴，她的脖子上有一排青色的手印。

“我说过，死亡是真实的邻居，大火燃起的时候，我就知道一切了。剩下的只是一些细节问题，你是什么时候想要变成我的？是在试图掐死睡梦中的我的时候，分离手术的时候，还是在这里打碎油灯的时候。”

“你提议来这里看看，是你把我们带回来的。”艾芙大喊，她的双手在颤抖，她在口袋里摸到一块硬邦邦的东西，她将那个东西掏出来，一只空的香水瓶，瓶底刻着名字，艾芙琳，她们的名字，来自医生的礼物，一份可以被完美平分的爱。艾芙把瓶子朝琳丢过去，由于用力过大，瓶子划过一个弧线，掉进黑暗里。“从那时起我就知道了，只有一个人能离开。琳总是以为自己是更聪明，更快一步的那个人，可是她忘了，我们一模一样，如出一辙，就连脑子里打的坏主意都八九不离十。可惜我的力气太小了，你只是昏了过去，不过为了避免影响供血，医生答应了紧急实施分离手术，这里没什么好工具，不然我身上的伤疤或许能好看一点。你可以活下来的，但是我知道，那样你就自由了，再也没什么能阻挡你。所以我把油灯打碎，钻进你的皮囊，喊醒睡梦中的医生，带他逃离熊熊燃烧的木屋。他们给我们一模一样的衣服，编一模一样的辫子时会料到这一天吗，说到底我们的计划是一样的，琳会赢得一切，并且独身一人。”

琳忍不住笑了起来，像是赞同对方的观点。

“你们做什么？琳和医生像不像杂志封面上的夫妻，她做家务，他开着福特车早出晚归。”

“医生试图加入学会，他带着我……琳四处演讲，证明连体婴分离手术的可行性。”

“琳成了名人。”琳的笑声细碎，如同棉布彼此轻轻摩擦，潮汐拂过沙滩。

“恰恰相反，没人愿意相信他，这个世界上有很多沽名钓誉之人，以至于人人彼此芥蒂。动物只有被放进博物馆里才能算作真的，不然就只是神话故事。没有你在身边，光环就不存在，我只是一个布满伤疤又残疾的女孩。后来医生开始酗酒，但他对我一直很客气，就像教我们认字时一样客气，我们又生活了三十年，心脏病带走了他。”艾芙试图向光源走近一点，她走得很慢，她来是为了告别，但是现在她在思考一些新的东西，“第一年我过得心惊胆战，怕他发现真相，你脖子上的淤青，艾芙在左，琳在右侧，他不可能毫无察觉。后来我放轻松了一点，他不会轻易拆穿谎言，因为他需要我，作为演讲的证物。最后我认识到，我担心的事情永远也不可能发生了，医生可能猜到了真相，也可能永远猜不到真相，但是他不在乎了。因为他只能拥有我们中的一个，残缺无法挽回，艾芙和琳，只有在一起的时候才是他的奇迹。从某种角度上说，他的爱确实是可以平分的。”

“我能看看现在的你吗？”琳恳求道。

艾芙走进光里，她变得苍老，嘴唇抿成一道锋利的线，妆容无法掩盖皱纹，一只眼睛上盖着一层白色的阴翳，但是却不骇人，她看上去沉静，自如，已经度过了全部的岁月。琳紧紧地拥抱了艾芙，她可能拥有的未来，“我们应该出去了。”她记得自己曾经说过这句话，之后她撬开了锁，向见到的第一个男人求救。那个人穿着得体的西装，正靠在福特车边吸烟。救救我们，她说，艾芙在旁边忍不住笑了起来，虽然她饿得快要站不住。我们，她在心里重复，一天前琳抢走最后一个苹果的时候可没有说我们。

一切都会一而再，再而三地发生，艾芙和琳都心知肚明，时间的潮水涌上来，淹没她们的脚腕，小腿，越涨越高，直到没过头顶。在一切即将湮灭时，这对姐妹终于达成了一种共识：我们每个人都很疯狂，只不过疯狂的方式各不相同。她们拥抱，比一对连体婴还要紧密，两边肩膀同时贴在一起，手臂用力挤压着对方的后背，仿佛在进行一场角力。她们头上的灯光不停升高，脚下白色的圆不停变大变暗，最后灯光变成了月光，渗进她们的皮肤中，像蜡一样，将她们粘在一起。

-END-


End file.
